


I Wanna Join Your Team

by ssodangdark



Series: Just Gals Being Pals [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Experimentation, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lesbian!Rhett, straight!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/pseuds/ssodangdark
Summary: Rhett is a lesbian and Link is her straight girl best friend who just confessed a secret.





	I Wanna Join Your Team

“Wanna hear something kind of embarrassing?” 

Rhett took another sip of her drink and widened her eyes in interest. She nodded excitedly, feeling silly and ready to gossip with her best friend. The semester had just ended and the two of them were celebrating the completion of their last exam, sprawled out on Rhett’s bed with a bottle of wine.  Link giggled nervously and fidgeted with her short dark hair.

“Okay, so like, I’ve never, I mean at least I don’t  _ think _ , but I’ve never,  _ you know... _ ” she rambled, motioning with her hands and willing Rhett to telepathically understand what she was trying to say. 

“Never...?” Rhett prompted.

“... _ come,”  _ Link mouthed silently. Her cheeks burned as a blush started to creep up her neck. Rhett’s eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

“You’ve never had an orgasm?” Rhett asked incredulously. 

“I don’t think so! I mean, how am I supposed to know?”

“Oh,” Rhett chuckled, “you’d know.”

“So you  _ have?” _ Link’s eyebrows furrowed in despair, suddenly very self-conscious of her apparent lack of sexual knowledge.

“Dude,” Rhett looked pointedly at her best friend, “I’m a lesbian.” 

Link smiled sheepishly, waiting for her point. When Rhett just continued to stare at her with raised eyebrows, she finally caved. “Soooo....you have?”

“Have you never heard that lesbians have amazing sex? Like, hours long, multiple orgasms, amazing sex?” 

Link didn’t respond, allowing her reddening face to reveal her answer instead. 

“I seriously can’t stand straight guys,” Rhett continued. “You were with Matt for, what, seven months? What the hell was he doing that whole time? Didn’t he go down on you at all?”

“Not really,” Link shrugged, remembering her ex-boyfriend’s outspoken aversion to the activity. She sulked, suddenly resentful that he had been so indifferent to her own needs. “Maybe I should’ve been dating a girl instead,” she grumbled.

Rhett raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. “I mean, you don’t have to  _ date _ a girl in order for her to make you come,” she said. 

“Well, yeah, but what am I supposed to do, be that shitty straight girl who just wants to use some girl as an experiment?”

“Not ‘ _ some girl,’” _ Rhett rolled her eyes and made air quotes with her fingers. “I’m right here! I bet I could easily make you come.” Link squirmed and adjusted her legs, taking another sip of her drink to avoid having to respond right away. She was already feeling light and loose from the wine and this conversation was starting to make her head spin. She couldn’t tell if Rhett was being serious or not, but the thought alone of her best friend touching her, exploring her body, teaching her how sex  _ should  _ be, was undeniably turning her on. 

“Are you for real?” she finally managed to say. Rhett shrugged.

“If you’re into it, yeah. What are best friends for?” Link blinked quickly, trying to clear her mind. 

“Okay,” she said quietly, leaning over to place her drink on the dresser beside Rhett’s bed. She chewed on a fingernail, too nervous and excited to look Rhett in the eyes. “How do we start?” A mischievous smile crept across Rhett’s face. She sat up on her knees and shuffled closer to the girl in front of her. Link sat up straighter in an attempt to equal the distance between them and looked up into the taller girl’s eyes. Her limbs were buzzing with nerves and excitement, unsure of exactly how the stars had aligned to deliver this experience to her. 

“Well,” Rhett started slowly, feigning naivete, “I should kiss you first. Who knows if Matt was even doing  _ that _ right.” She cupped the back of Link’s head, weaving her fingers into her hair, and bent down to bring their lips together. She ghosted her lips just barely across Link’s, looked into her eyes with an intense stare, and then brought their lips together again, this time with more pressure. Link breathed in sharply as their lips connected, startled by the sudden explosion of adrenaline she felt in her abdomen. She relaxed into the kiss and brought her shaking hands up to rest gently on her partner’s hips. 

Rhett broke away slightly, looking into Link’s eyes for signs to either continue or stop immediately. Link’s lips remained slightly parted as she gazed up at Rhett, a look of desire filling her eyes. 

“Is this okay?” Rhett whispered. “Should I keep going?” Link nodded quickly.

“Yes,” she breathed, adjusting her legs so that she too was sitting up on her knees. Rhett slipped her other arm behind Link’s back and pulled her in, closing the distance between their bodies. Their lips came together once again with yearning. As their kisses grew deeper and more desperate, Rhett tangled one hand deeper into Link’s hair and let the other roam up and down her back. A soft moan escaped from Link’s mouth, driving Rhett to push even further. She shifted her knees so that their hips were slightly off center and firmly pushed her hipbone against Link’s pelvis. The other girl moaned louder this time and grasped at Rhett’s back. 

Rhett moved her lips to Link’s neck, kissing and sucking from her collarbone all the way up to her ear. She pressed a few light kisses to her earlobe before whispering, “ _ I can’t wait to have you under me,”  _ into her ear. 

Link’s whole body shuddered as she pushed her hips forward. Rhett’s hands continued to travel, slipping underneath Link’s shirt. She traced her fingers lightly along the soft skin of her sides and belly, eliciting gasps and giggles from her ticklish friend. 

“Do you want to take your shirt off?” Rhett murmured. Link nodded and held her arms up as Rhett lifted her t-shirt up over her head. Rhett bent down and planted a soft kiss on her chest before bringing her hands up and rubbing her breasts through her thin bralette. She continued to trail kisses across her partner’s chest, up her neck, kissing passionately into her mouth, and then restarting the process to make her way back to her chest.

Soon she slipped her hands under Link’s bra, grazing the bottom of her breasts with her thumbs. Link hummed and tilted her head back, her eyes falling shut. Rhett’s hands easily covered her small breasts as she massaged them and ran her fingers over her nipples. 

“Lie down, baby,” Rhett purred into her ear. She removed her own shirt so Link wouldn’t feel self-conscious, and then laid down beside her, propping herself up on one elbow to lean over her. They resumed their kisses, Rhett’s hands traveling up and down Link’s torso, fondling her breasts and drawing out tiny gasps and moans from her lips.

Rhett lowered her hand to the outside of Link’s thigh, running her hand up toward her pelvis and then gently squeezing her ass. Link’s hips stuttered forward slightly at that, and Rhett took it as an invitation to continue. She moved her hand down until it was right at the bottom of Link’s pelvis. She was still wearing her leggings, but Rhett could feel the heat emanating from between her legs. As she pressed her fingers up and gave a slight squeeze, Link groaned from behind closed lips. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Rhett assured her, brushing her hair from her face. “You don’t have to be quiet for me.” Link looked up at her, her mouth slightly agape, eyes filled with lust and desire. Rhett tugged gently at her waistband. “I wanna-- Can I touch you?”

Link’s eyes fluttered and her mouth opened wider. “Yes,” she breathed, lifting her hips so Rhett could pull her leggings off. Rhett rubbed her hand a few more times between Link’s legs and could already feel the dampness seeping through her underwear. She kissed Link, pushing her tongue into her mouth as she slipped her hand into her panties. Link wriggled her hips and moaned as Rhett slowly ran a finger in between her lips.

“Shit, Link, you’re so fucking wet,” she groaned, dripping wet herself thanks to the needy whines coming from the girl underneath her. 

“Please,” Link whined, shifting her hips in an attempt to get more pressure.

“Has anybody ever touched you like this before?” Rhett asked as she teased Link’s opening with her finger. “With the sole intention of getting you off? Taking their time on you?”

Link shook her head, closing her eyes and letting her knees fall open. “No,” she whispered. “Please don’t stop.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. Not until you’re dripping all over me and screaming my name, begging for a second round.” Rhett pushed her index finger inside slowly, taking in the sight of her best friend’s face, mouth open, eyebrows furrowed and raised. Rhett pushed her finger in deeper and then hooked it, making a ‘come here’ motion inside of Link. Once Link started pushing herself down onto her fingers, Rhett added a second one and began to fuck her slowly. 

Waves of pleasure shot up Link’s stomach and down through her arms and legs. She had enjoyed sex in the past, but it had been  _ nothing  _ like this. She grabbed hold of Rhett’s thick, wavy blonde hair, pulling her down into a deep kiss. Link’s tongue worked into her mouth, desperate for as much contact as she could get. 

Rhett pulled her fingers out of Link, who whined in response and looked up at her with pleading eyes. Rhett stuck her fingers into her own mouth, licking them clean. 

“So good,” she remarked, pushing Link’s legs back together. She tugged the smaller girl’s panties off before opening her legs again and situating herself between them. “Think I should get another taste?”

“Oh, god, fuck, Rhett,” Link moaned, throwing an arm up over her face and writhing her hips desperately. “Please, Rhett. Please.”

Rhett bent down so that her face was right in between Link’s open legs and looked up at her. “You want me to give it to you, baby?”

“Yes, Rhett, please,” Link brought a hand down and touched Rhett’s cheek softly, lovingly, before threading her fingers into her hair. “Please, I need you to keep touching me.”

Rhett chuckled, endeared by Link’s neediness. Looking down she saw that Link was trimmed, but not fully shaved. She kissed up and down the inside of each of Link’s thighs, and then kissed her labia, lightly flicking her tongue between the fold. Link gasped at the warm, wet sensation and Rhett licked deeper into her, flattening her tongue and running it all the way up towards her clit. Link moaned loudly and pulled at Rhett’s hair, her other hand twisting into the bedsheets.

“You like that?” Rhett encouraged, lightly flicking her tongue across Link’s clit.

“ _ Fuck  _ yes, Rhett, holy shit. Don’t you dare fucking stop,” she babbled. “God, I’ve never felt this before, you’re so fucking good, so good, Rhett. I need this, I need you, please don’t stop. Please, fuck me.”

Rhett moaned into Link at the sound of her last request. She gripped her thighs and pressed her face farther into Link, licking desperately at her clit. Link continued her needy whining and moaning, pulling at Rhett’s hair and shifting her hips up to get a better angle. Rhett then brought a finger up and brushed at Link’s entrance before pushing it in and adding a second finger. She fell into a rhythm, fucking Link with her fingers while licking and sucking on her clit. The sensation was almost too much for Link. She could feel heat rising from her body, and her stomach was twisting deep down inside her abdomen. 

“Rhett, please,” she whispered. “Please don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop. I think--” She cut herself off with a loud moan. Rhett could feel her muscles start to contract around her fingers and she kept up the pace, flicking her fingers back and forth and frantically working her tongue. Link continued moaning as waves of pleasure radiated throughout her body, causing her legs to practically go numb. 

“Oh, yes! Rhett! Yes, Rhett!” She shouted nonsense as Rhett continued to work her through her orgasm. When the pleasure finally subsided she nudged Rhett away from her overstimulated nerves. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, trying to wrap her mind around what she just experienced.

Rhett sat up and wiped her mouth and chin. “Told ya you’d be screaming my name,” she said with a cocky smile. Link rolled her eyes and smiled. “So? Better than Matt?”

Link laughed out loud and sat up on her elbows. “Way better,” she grinned. “But, I seem to remember you saying something about  _ multiple  _ orgasms?”

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up. “Screaming my name  _ and  _ begging for a second round? I’m two for two on the predictions tonight.”

“And,” Link sat up and pushed her friend down onto the bed, “you still have to teach me how to reciprocate.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ssodangdark if you ever find yourself in the mood to talk about lesbian!rhink.


End file.
